Falling in Love? Yeah right
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: Elphaba's father and Fiyero's parents are at war. So Fiyero's parents send him for a job. Kidnap Frex's daughters, the princesses. But Fiyero has his limitations. One of them being, he can't fall in love with either princess. Will Fiyero break that rule?
1. Prologue

_**Fanfic readers of the world, I have a little message. I'm writing a Fiyeraba! Yay! I know you usually see me writing Romys...Or just plain X-men. (Mainly Romys) But I've decided to spread my mind. Spread my thoughts. Spread my tiny writing talent. But, this is a bit different from your normal Wicked Witch 3 Winkie Prince, fighting the Wizard of Oz, and such. (Add a splash of Glinda the Good somewhere in that equation. This, I got from a song. The Curse from an old movie I doubt many of you have even heard. It's called Rigoletto. I know the kids at my school haven't. So...I give you the first chapter to my fanfic. **_

_**-Kris**_

_**P.S. I have NO IDEA how I got this idea from Rigoletto. Maybe you guys can tell me. ;)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Elphaba's Life-

Elphaba watched the fires go on outside her bedroom window. Her ebony black hair fell around her face as she watched her father's soldiers march out against the Vinkun army. "Elphaba! Elphaba, where are you?" his father shouted, causing her to glare at the floor as she stood.

"In the tower, father."

Her father, Frex, entered the room and looked at her. Her black dress that covered almost every inch of her _vile _green skin. "Where is your sister? You're suppose to watch over her while I'm gone. How can I trust you when I don't-"

"She's downstairs with the servants." Elphaba said crossly, causing Frex to narrow his eyes.

"Maybe I should put them in charge of helping her, _hm_? Lock you back up in here? Until I get back or after that? How would you like that?" he asked while making her shudder.

Elphaba stayed quiet as he circled her, seeing if she was worthy of taking care of his more favored daughter. "Keep her alive. Those filthy Vinkuns would do anything to a delicate rose like Nessa if she were in their hands." he spat angrily before leaving the room.

Elphaba bit her lip, an old habit she had never out grown, before sitting back down on the window seal and watching her father ride out with the rest of the soldiers. "ELPHABA!" a voice shouted from below.

Sighing, the elder of the princesses went down to fullfill her duties of taking care of Nessarose.

-Fiyero's Life-

Fiyero continued to make out with his girlfriend, Glinda, as his parents planned against Munchkinland. "Fi-YERO!" his mother shouted as she entered the room.

Fiyero and Glinda broke away as his mother, Analia, crossed her arms and watched the two. "We're in the midle of war and you two are just sitting on a couch and making out?" she demanded, mainly towards Fiyero.

That didn't stop Glinda from giggling as she said, "It's with _Munchkin land,_ Mrs. Tiggular. Nothing to worry about. But alright. I'll go so I don't keep your son..._occupied. _Bye, FiFi."

She then stood and left, Fiyero watching her like a starving animal before looking at his mom. "What?" he asked innocently when he saw her face.

"Fiyero, she's your girlfriend. Show some respect." she said before frowning when he rolled his eyes, "Now, will you please help your father and I plan. He won't listen to my strategies, only yours. Now come on."

Fiyero groaned before standing and walking into the next room with her. Surrounding his father were his three captains and generals and some lower rank soldiers. "We'll attack from left position and then-" Fiyero's father's voice stopped when he saw his son. "Fiyero, boy! Good to finally see you."

He walked over and pulled Fiyero into a tight hug. Fiyero knew what that hug meant. Don't say anything and Glinda can come back. "See, Fiyero, we have plans to evade Frex and his pathetic army, but we want Frex to pay for attacking."

"So how do you plan to do that?" Fiyero asked, only half listening as he looked down at the map and the papers written in Arjikin.

"The princesses of course." his father said, only half upset from the question.

"See, Fiyero. You're father plans to use Frex's daughters to make him do whatever your father wants. But Alaric doesn't see the trouble with that plan. Alaric, if you go through with this you'll only anger-"

"What? A bunch of tiny little brats? They don't even come up to Fiyero's shoulder, Analia. And he's seventeen! If they can't do that then what could they possibly do to us?"

Analia scowled before looking at her son. "Your father wishes to hold the girls captive for a mighty fine ransom, Fiyero. But there's one problem. We don't know anything about them. Not their names, not what they look like. Not a thing. We need you to go to the castle and find them. For the Vinkus."

"But...how would I know what they look like?" Fiyero asked in slight confusion while finally looking at his parents.

"You went to school with the youngest of the daughters. Nessarose Thropp. All you have to do is pluck her out of her little wheelchair and grab her slightly older sister. They can't be that muc of a fuss. After all they are Munchkinlanders." Alaric said, scoffing softly.

Fiyero bit the inside of his cheek as he remembered Nessarose. He didn't know her well. Not at all. But he remembered her muddy brown hair, her ale skin from always being inside, and her scornful brown eyes. Nessarose was pushy, a major religous freak, slightly intimidating, and could make anyone pity her. But above all else there was one thing that stood out. She was as demanding as Hell.

"So basically you want me, The Swankified Prince of the Vinkus, to kidnap a couple of hot chics?" he asked, already imaging what he could do.

"Whoa, hold it, Romeo." Analia said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "There are a couple of rules."

As she said this Alaric pulled out a long list that skimmed the floor when he unfolded it. "You are not allowed to do any of this when in Munchkinland." he said while handing the list to Fiyero.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow before looking over the list, basically skimming. Until his eyes landed on the last one. _No falling in love! _"'No falling in love'? I sincerely doubt I will." Fiyero said, folding up the letter.

"Maybe. But people say that Nessa exceeds her sister in beauty. Just don't do anything stupid, alright Fiyero?" Analia asked, looking down at him.

Fiyero nodded as he folded up the list and pocketed it. "Alright. I'll be sure to follow the last rule."

But in his mind he though, _**Falling in love! Yeah right.**_


	2. Meet the Princesses

**Five reviews for the first chapter? WoooooooW. You guess must really like the story. YaY! :) Well...I actually had a few ideas to how Fiyero is going to kidnap the girls. I can see you guys are confused. So let me real quick clarify a few things. Elphaba does know about her powers, but not much considering she's only sixteen and has never known that they can help her meet the Wizard. PLUS Fiyero is sneaky, coniving, a dancer through life, and never has a plan. But there's more than that. He'll have a bit of help. Don't worry.**

**-Kris**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-One Week Later (With Fiyero)-

Fiyero rode through the forest with ten of his father's soldiers following him. "Prince Fiyero, is there a plan?" one of the soldiers, Avaric, asked.

Fiyero shrugged. "Yeah. Do what I do best. Wing it." he said while they slipped off the horses and reached the border line of Munchkinland.

"Is this a bright idea? I mean your father wants us to take care of this. Do a good job." another one said. Fiyero rolled his eyes as he loosely tied his horse to a tree.

"Well, you nine can stay here while Avaric and I get the princesses. Avaric? Come on." Fiyero said before both walked to the edge of the forest, out of sight of the other soldiers.

"So what's the _real _plan?" Avaric asked, knowing his friend was much more sneakier than he let on. And smarter.

Fiyero chuckled before pulling out two long cloaks. "Not my best plan, but it might give us something to work with." he said with a shrug. "We just have to get in, get out."

"So the cloaks?"

"Do you really think they won't recognize the Prince of the Vinkus and his best friend?" Fiyero asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Avaric sighed before pulling on the cloak and hiding his face. Fiyero did the same before they walked to the castle, towering over the Munchkin workers around them. "Excuse me? May I help you?" one asked when Avaric had bumped into him.

"I..."

"Oh, you must be the new guards, right?" The munchkin looked no older than Fiyero as he stuck his hand out, his blue eyes looking at them expectantly. "I'm Boq. Close friend to Princess Nessarose Thropp."

Avaric raised an eyebrow before looking at Fiyero, not sure of what to do. So Fiyero did the obvious thing. He shook hands with Boq. "Fi-I'm Yero. And this is Ave." he said, nodding towards Avaric.

Boq nodded. "Do you two need an escort?" he asked, looking at them curiously. "Or do you know your way around?"

Fiyero started to object when Avaric stepped in. "We'd love a bit of help. After all, we're only guards. Don't know much about maps." he said, chuckling dryly while Fiyero and Boq looked at him as if he just grew another head.

"Well...alright. But I'll have to stop by Nessa's room along the way. Come on." Boq said before maneuvering through the crowd with the Vinkuns following. Avaric met Fiyero's gaze and saw him glaring before shrugging innocently. Fiyero sighed before they hurried to follow the short but fast munchkin.

-With Elphaba and Nessa-

Elphaba brushed Nessa' hair, the fire ablaze in front of them with the light shining on their faces, making small shadows throughout the room. "Ow! Not so hard, Elphaba. You'll pull my hair out. And I'm already ugly enough." Nessa said, a sad tone in her voice as Elphaba softened her touch and continued running the brush through her little sister's hair.

She knew Nessa expected her to disagree, but she wasn't in the mood to argue. "Elphaba? Do you think I'm ugly?" Nessa asked while turning to the green woman and making her stop her brushing.

"I think you're tragically beautiful, Nessa. You know I think that. Always." Elphaba said a bit sharply as she set the brush down. "There. You're ready for sleep."

"Oh, not yet, Elphaba. Boq will be arriving any moment." Nessa said excitedly.

As if to prove her point a knock came from the door and Boq's voice called, "Nessa? May I come in?"

Nessa grinned as Elphaba shook her head. "I'll leave you to your flirting, Nessa." sh said before starting to walk to the door Boq waited at.

"Wait, Elphaba. Please, don't go out that door. Boq still...well...he still doesn't know..." Nessa said while looking at the door happily. "Please. Just go back to the tower. No one will bother you up there."

Elphaba sighed before nodding and heading to the hidden door behind Nessa's untouched bookcase. "Alright, Nessa. For you." she said before leaving the room.

Nessa rolled over to the door, glancing at the mirror beside it. She then opened the door with a bright smile. It fell within seconds when she saw Boq wasn't alone. "Hello, Boq." she said through gritted teeth. "Who're your friends?"

"Oh we aren't-" the taller one (Avaric) started before Boq interrupted.

"This," he said while gesturing to the silent one. "Is Yero. The taller one is Ave. They're the new guards for the Vinkun prisoners."

Nessa nodded before moving deeper into the room as the boys entered. "Oh, how I despise the Vinkuns. They bring my home nothing but stress and grief. Even Elph-My friend has her inputs on the war. Yet she's a woman! She shouldn't even mention it." she said bitterly, her back to the boys that were glaring at her.

Boq smiled softly before walking over to her. "It'll be alright, Nessa. I promise." he said soothingly while Avaric and Fiyero looked around the room for any sign of the sister or her room.

"Ave? Yero? Are you alright?" Nessa asked, looking at them puzzeldly before seeing where Avaric's gaze had landed.

On Elphaba's door.

"What's this?" Avaric asked while walking over, moving the bookcase out of the way.

"It's nothing. Just an old, locked door that hasn't been open in God-knows-how-long." Nessa said, hurrying to wheel over to them.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow before touching the knob and turning it. "It isn't locked." he said, glancing at Nessa as she looked away. "When was the last time someone was in here, your highness?"

Nessa looked back at him, anger in her eyes as she glared at the boys. "Get out. You have no business asking me these questions. Go." she ordered, pointing to the door.

Fiyero and Avaric looked at each other before Fiyero smirked and bowed. "Yes, your majesty." he said before pulling Avaric to the door.

When they left the room Avaric looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you doing? We almost had her!" he said angrily.

Fiyero rolled his eyes and started to say something when he saw a maid coming down the hall. "Come." he said before pulling Fiyero into a stray room with stairs that led up. "We'll get her tonight. But we have to find out what is behind that door before-"

Fiyero was cut off when their ears tuned into someone singing. "_We heard the tale since we were young...Heard the songs that had been sung...About an evil spell..._" the voice sang as Avaric pointed that it was coming from above them.

Fiyero nodded before they walked up the stairs, listening to the woman's voice as it grew louder and stronger. "_Someone beautiful is cursed. We feel sad through every verse...Till a curse and all is well. The message that no one can see is clearer to someone like me._"

They passed locked after locked doors until they thought they had been walking for hours but really it had only been a few minutes. They soon reached a wooden door covered in dust. "_There is no curse or evil spell that's worse than one we give ourselves. There is no sorcerer as cruek as the proud, angry fool. And yet we cry 'life isn't fair'. Beneath our cries the truth is there._"

Avaric was about to say something, but Fiyero shushed him, completely entranced by the voice on the other side of the door. Fiyero looked back at the door as the voice continued to sing, "_A power that will break the spell...We should know very well. Is locked within ourselves. Yet we'd rather blame and curse our fate than change. We'd run from everyone to hide from the pain! ...And all the shame...The story's old. We know it well. About a wretched evil spell. The power that will break this curse..Oh, I know all too well...Is locked within myself."_

The voice stopped and Fiyero reached for the doorknob and turned. It was unlocked. Avaric looked at him hesitantly. But Fiyero wasn't listening or focusing. He opened the door, letting it creak. "Hello?" he asked while entering the room.

A figure jumped to its feet, the shadows hiding who and what it was. "What're you doing in here?" it snapped, it's voice revealing it was a she.

"I.._We _heard someone singing and wanted to see who." Fiyero said while taking a step forward. "Was it you?"

The figure took a step back, bumping into the wall. Avaric watched with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the stairs. "Fiyero, we should-"

"Fiyero?" she asked, looking at them harshly. Even with the dim light, Fiyero could see and feel her brown eyes glare at him. "The Prince of the Arjikis? Well, what are you doing here?"

Fiyero glared at Avaric before turning back to the girl. "Come into the light and I'll tell you." Fiyero bargained.

The figure hesitated before slightly shifting forward, barely any of her being seen by the light in the window. "Well?" Fiyero asked, starting to take another step forward.

Avaric looked at the two. "Fiyero, we have to go. We shouldn't be talking to some maid hiding away."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a maid. Though to my father I'm less." she spat angrily.

Fiyero looked at the girl before seeing her hand within reach. So he did what any man would do. He grabbed her hand and jerked her forward. "What're you-!" she started to shout before she was pinned to his chest.

Avaric's and Fiyero's eyes widened when they got even a glance at her. There had been rumors about Frex's older daughter. That she was different. That she was _green._ But neither ever believed it. Until now.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, pushing him away from her.

Fiyero couldn't take his gaze off of her as her gaze hardened. "What are two Vinkuns doing here?" she demanded angrily.

"I..." Fiyero started, but Avaric beat him to it.

"We're here for his father. You see, he wants us to kidnap you and your sister." (I was tempted to end it there)

Elphaba stiffened and took a step back, towards the balcony. Fiyero saw the slight panic in her eyes and couldn't stop a sliver of guilt entering his heart. But he had a job to do. Fiyero looked at Avaric and nodded. Within seconds Elphaba was pinned to the wall by Avaric and being tied by Fiyero. "Sorry, _green bean._" Avaric said sarcastically before she smirked.

"Trust me. You shouldn't be."

Avaric looked at Fiyero. "Um..."

So Elphaba is skinny. Extrememly skinny. It's obvious with how the dress hugged every bit of her. But she was still strong. She proved that when she glared and used her leg to knock him to the ground. Fiyero groaned as his head hit a chair. "This rope that binds now shall fry." she murmured before the ropes around her wrists and waist turned to fire and fell to the ground.

She stood above Fiyero, ready to chant another spell when a glass bottle came crashing onto her head, knocking her to the ground with green shards flying everywhere. Avaric was standing behind her. "Careful there, Fiyero. She's got a temper." Avaric teased, helping his friend up.

Fiyero rolled his eyes before looking down at Elphaba and the green shards of glass around her. "I guess we could've just done that." he said with a shrug while picking Elphaba up.

"So how do we get her out of here without Nessarose seeing?" Avaric asked, causing Fiyero to curse softly.

"...I kind of forgot about that part."


	3. Elphaba VS Fiyero

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY FORGET THE PART OF GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Avaric shouted.

Fiyero glared. "Shout any louder and The Wizard will be able to hear you." he snapped while shifting the green girl in his arms. "Plus you'll wake her up."

"I don't care at the moment. Don't you think it'll be a _tad _bit strange for us to be leaving with one of the Governor's _daughters _in your arms?" Avaric asked angrily.

"Look, if the rumors are true he hates her anyway. I mean, she's **green **for crying out loud. Of course he would. I don't know a single person who wouldn't." Fiyero said, not knowing that Elphaba was coming to.

"So what are we gonna do? Go down to her sister's room and say, 'hey, I hope you don't mind, but we need to kidnap your sister so Prince Fiyero's father here can start a bigger war'?" Avaric asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Elphaba inwardly groaned as she thought, _I'm being kidnapped by two morons. _But Fiyero shrugged. "Here's an idea. Let's kidnap them at the same time."

_Bad idea, Vinkun, _Elphaba thought before elbowing Fiyero's gut as hard as she could. Fiyero groaned and dropped Elphaba, causing her to land easily before she did the quickest thing she could. She kneed Avaric even harder than he had punched Fiyero. Avaric's eyes widened and teared up as he crumbled to the ground and Elphaba hurried to the balcony. "INTRUDERS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, causing an alarm to go off.

Right as that happened Fiyero stood and wrapped his arms around Elphaba. One hand covered her mouth to keep her from shouting more and the other pinned her arms to her sides. Elphaba tried to struggle as screams were heard and the Munchkin soldiers ran to get their weapons. _Useless. Of course._

Fiyero looked over at Avaric. "Avaric, get Nessa. Come on!" he said as Avaric groaned and stood.

"You try getting kneed with her steel knee." Avaric shouted angrily before hurrying down the staircase they had came up on.

Fiyero looked down at Elphaba. "Can I release you?" he asked, causing him to look at her in a way that already gave him his answer. "Okay. Guess not."

So instead he tightened his grip on her arms and waist while releasing her mouth. "Release me!" she demanded as he rolled his eyes.

"Fat chance, green bean." he said, causing her to glare machetes at him. Yeah, you know the saying 'glare daggers'? This glare was worse than daggers.

Elphaba tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp as he let out a shrill whistle and the group of guards he came with ran out of the forest towards the castle. "Ready for a ride, green bean?"

"Stop calling me that." she snapped as Fiyero grinned. He'd take that as a yes. So Fiyero looked around for something to grab onto before seeing a rope carrying a long line of banners. _Hm...that'll work._

Fiyero looked at Elphaba and took the sash she had holding her hair back. "What the-" she started before he tossed one end of the sash over the rope. Elphaba finally caught on as he turned her to where she was facing him. "Don't you dare." she warned.

"Too late." he said with a grin before hoping onto the railing and jumping.

Elphaba screamed as the ground started rushing towards them before, suddenly, Fiyeor released her. Her eyes widened again before, luckily, two hands reached out and caught her safely. _They just HAD to be Vinkuns..._, Elphaba thought, struggling with his grasp while Fiyero let go of the sash and landed on two quite plump munchkins. "Your Highness, where is Avaric?" one of the guards asked as another tied Elphaba's wrists behind her back.

"Let me go, _your highness._" Elphaba said, the words tasting like vinegar on her tongue.

Fiyero chuckled before he realised the chaos around them. "Let's go." he said as another man brought Fiyero his horse. Avaric's was tied to a tree.

The man who had Elphaba bound lifted her up to Fiyero as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up infront of him. "Okay, we'll meet you back at the camp, boys. Try not to get killed."

Fiyero then charmingly smiled and urged his horse forward before taking of into the woods. He looked down at Elphaba as she watched the wood ahead of him. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, her brown eyes taking in every detail around her.

It seemed like she was already planning her escape.

"Back to camp. Avaric will be coming later with your sister." Fiyero didn't know why he told her that. After all, he shouldn't care about how she felt. But...for some reason he wanted her to know her sister would be alright.

The two fell into silence as Fiyero looked down at her, actually looking at her. _She's actually kind of pretty..._ She had the darkest hair he'd ever seen and it fell down to her waist. For a brief moment...he wondered what it felt like. _NO! Don't think that way! You have Glin. And besides, she's not even that pretty..._ He looked at her emerald skin and saw that it even seemed to almost glow emerald. _She's so...unique..._

Much different from Glinda's tan skin and curly blonde hair.

But he wanted to look at Elphaba more. There was one problem. She was infront of him with her face as far away from him as possible. He knew he'd not gone the best way of taking her away from her home...but still. His kingdom needed to win this war. "Will you stop staring at me?" her voice cut through his thoughts.

_Her voice sounds...almost as soft as silk and sweet as honey..._

Fiyero frowned when he heard her question. "Who said I'm staring at you?"

"I can feel your eyes burning into the back of my head." she pointed out while looking at him over her shoulder. He realised she had dark brown eyes, almost the color of chocolate. _DEAR GOD, I NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Maybe I'm just shocked that you have such _**vile **_green skin." he snapped.

Her eyes flashed with hurt, but soon changed to their empty gaze as she looked away. He wouldn't have even realised they had changed if it weren't for the fact he had been staring at her eyes so intently. _And now you got her upset...great._

They fell into another silence as they arrived at the camp. Surprisingly Nessa and Avaric were already waiting. Well...Avaric was waiting while Nessa was sitting on a rock crying her eyes out. "What took you so long, Fiyero? Did you and asparagus here get in a fight?" Avaric teased while pulling Elphaba down.

Fiyero dismounted as Elphaba shoved Avaric off of her. "The fiestier of the daughters, huh?" Avaric asked, causing Elphaba to glare.

"Just tie her to a tree or something, Av." Fiyero said in slight annoyance before walking to his tent. "We'll head back for the Vinkus tomorrow. Bright and early."

Avaric laughed as Fiyero slipped inside the tent. "Prince Fiyero Tiggular! Early? HA!"

Fiyero sat in his avarage sized tent and peeled off his sweaty shirt. (I know all you girls can imagine a shirtless Fiyero) He sat on the pallat he used for a bed and fingered the list he had kept in his pant's pocket.

Looking down at it he read the last part of the list.

_**No falling in love!**_

He shook his head. "Of course not. There is no way I'll fall in love with either of them..."

_Right?_


	4. A Little Talk in a Little Lake

The next morning Fiyero awoke to someone dumping a bucket of water on him. "WHAT THE-" he started before sitting up to see Avaric standing above him.

"The group's already left. I'm going with The Tragic Beauty, and the Artichoke is in the lake south of here." he said while Fiyero ran a hand over his face.

"W-wait, what?"

"You're being left alone with the Green Bean, genius." Avaric said with a dry laugh before stepping out of the tent while Fiyero groaned and fell back on the pallet.

-.-Fifteen Minutes Later-.-

Fiyero was looking for the Governor's daughter, annoyed that he had been so rudely dumped with the unhappy ravenette. What was her name anyway? Elfa? Elphana? Elma? Elrano? Elmo? He chuckled at the list of names, the last one sounding like a red puppet off of a kid's show. _They'd match her outragous skin, _he thought before seeing a lake ahead. Funny...he didn't remember coming across one on his way there.

The water was a light, crystal blue that shined with the sunlight. Rocks of different shapes and sizes were along the edge and he could tell the water was deep. It was actually...almost entrancing. Fiyero brushed away the vines that grew from the trees so he could get a better look.

That was his first mistake for the day.

Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the raven black dress laying on the dew-covered grass. Looking up, his eyes widened when they landed on the goddess infront of him. Of course...he was only staring at her back. _Elphaba. That's her name._

Elphaba stood in the waist deep water, soaked entirely. Her hair was curly and loose, cascading down her back and fanning over the water. And her body had little water droplets shining slightly. Fiyero smirked as an idea came to mind and he slipped off his shirt, tossed it aside, and pulled off hits boots as well as his pants. The emerald woman looked over her shoulder in surprise before her eyes widened at Fiyero in nothing but his boxers. "What're you doing?" she asked, turning around completely so that Fiyero could see some of her hair fell over her front, covering her breasts.

"Getting a bath. Is that such a bad thing?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood as he joined her in the slightly freezing water.

"I was here first. Get out." she said, taking a step back and into the deeper end.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm covered in dirt and want to get a bath before we start heading towards the Vinkus." he said before ducking under water. Elphaba's eyes widened before she turned away and moved farther away from him. Under water...that was when Fiyero realised how little she was wearing. Coming up for air, Fiyero looked at her in shock before a smirk appeared on his lips.

His parents had said he couldn't fall in love...But they never said he couldn't have any fun...

Swimming over to her, Fiyero watched as Elphaba smoothed her hair back before seeing Fiyero come up behind her. "Whoa!" she said while turning abruptly. "What the hell are you doing?"

He shrugged before taking another step closer. The water was up to their chests now. "Just...walking."

"Then walk over there. Not towards me." Elphaba said while pointing to the opposite part of the lake. Fiyero pouted, his blue eyes glowing with mischeif.

"Awww, Fabala..." he said when she had been turning to move away. She froze as soon as the nickname escaped his lips.

"Wh-what did you just...call me?" she asked while turning to meet his gaze. Brown eyes met blue as Fiyero wondered if he had made a very stupid mistake.

"Fabala." he said with a shrug. "Why? Is that something bad?"

She shook her head, a small and wicked smile on her lips. "No. My father use to call me that when, in one of his few moments, he was kind to me." she whispered.

Fiyero had to say, if she smiled more often, she'd be pretty hot. But no...she always seemed to scowl. And, just as he thought that, her smile returned to the scowl on her face as she closed her eyes. "Sorry. I'm your prisoner and here I am actually acting pleasant." she said sarcastically before Fiyero smirked and took a step closer, causing her to step back and into a wall.

"So...if you're my prisoner...that means you have to do what I tell you." he said while resting his hands on either side of her, successfully pinning her to the wall.

"No. I...Not at all. Get away from me." she said while trying to step away.

But Fiyero ignored her demands as he looked at her. _Really _looked at her. How her black hair fell around her in pools of silky black. How her brown eyes seemed so deep and intense...He could drown in those eyes. Her green skin glowed softly as he stood over her, shadowing her from the sun. _Elphaba...Elphaba... _"Elphaba...Elphaba, Elphie, Falaba, Fae..." he whispered into her ear as she stiffened.

"Wha-What're you doing?" she asked, goosebumps forming on her skin from their close proximity.

"I'm just thinking of a nickname for you." he said with a small smirk, enjoying teasing her as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"There's no need for that." she argued as Fiyero shrugged.

"Well, _Fae, _I think there is. Come. We need to get going." he said before pulling away and getting dressed. Elphaba was quick to get out of the water and dress herself as she refused to meet his gaze.

Fiyero looked at her out of the corner of his eye and supressed a grin as he thought, _So I have to follow the list from my parents...Maybe I can still have fun with her without 'falling in love' like those moronic parents think._


	5. Little Stunts And Little Talks

Fiyero finished sadling up the horse he and Elphaba were left with and watched her out of the corner of his eye, making sure she wouldn't try to run off. "Prince Tiggular, I assure you I won't be running off." she said, her back to him as she pulled her hair into a braid and turned to him.

"You know, most ladies just call me Fiyero." he said with that same old charming smile before she walked over to the horse. The look she gave him showed that that wasn't going to be the case between the two of them. He sighed before shaking his head, looking at her as he asked, "Need a lift, princess?"

She ignored him and slipped her foot into the stirrup before lifting herself up silently. Fiyero was surprised to say the least. He sighed before moving to get on behind her when she dug her heels into the horse's sides and took off into the woods, making him clutch onto the saddle for dear life. "ELPHABA!" he shouted as she smirked and dug her heels into the horse's sides, making it speed up. Fiyero looked down at the horse's legs and how they soon become a blur and inwardly cursed the green woman. He looked up at her and tried to move up slightly, only slipping further down as Elphaba manuevered around trees. Fiyero grimaced when he felt the branches cut his back and side before he looked up at her and grabbed her wrist.

Elphaba looked down at him in surprise, trying to free her wrist as she avoided branches and trees. "Let go, Prince Tiggular." she said, venom in her voice. If anything, the prince only tightened his grasp before reaching up to grab the reigns with his other hand, grunting in pain when his leg was rammed inbetween a tree and the horse.

"Enough of this, Princess!" he shouted, pulling on the reigns. The horse reared and kicked its front legs as Elphaba and Fiyero fell off of the beast. Before they could get much farther Fiyero jerked her close to instinctively protect her. Her face was pressed against his chest as the two rammed into a tree and Fiyero held her there, waiting for his horse to calm down. When the horse, better known as Nor, stopped rearing and went to grazing he breathed a sigh of relief and let Elphaba go. Judging by her next moves, he guessed she wasn't happy. Elphaba scrampled to her feet and sent him a glare that'd scare the Wizard himself before she kicked his gut. Fiyero grunted and moved to sit up. "You shouldn't be mad at me. I'm not the one who ticked Nor off over there."

"I had everything under control. If you hadn't been hanging on like some pelt that wouldn't have happened." she snapped before turning away from him, her hair free from that stupid braid and in massive tangles around her face.

"So it's _my _fault?" Fiyero asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"There's no other imbecilic prince in sight is there?" she asked, turning to him and placing her hands on her hips. Her brown eyes were a light with an angry fire as her lips formed a scowl. He glared at her and moved to stand.

"Excuse me, _Princess_, but I'm not the one who tried to take off on an unknown animal!"

"She's not an animal! She's an Animal!" Elphaba snapped, glaring at him more. He looked at her, completely flabberghasted. (I've been waiting to use that.)

"E-Excuse me?" Fiyero asked, looking from the infuriating woman to the horse he had grown up with since it was a foal.

"Nor is an Animal. I talked with her last night and earlier before you decided to play your infuriating flirtatious prince act." she said, almost like a snake attacking with its poison.

"One," Fiyero said, only half paying attention to her now. "That wasn't an act. I really am a flirty prince. Two, Nor, is that true?"

Nor lifted her head and said, "Actually, Master Tiggular, it is. I have spoken to other Animals my whole life. You can't think you did all the work in tracking enemies."

To be honest, Fiyero _had_ thought he had done all the work. The prince was stunned into silence as he glared at the ground and walked over to Nor. He patted her neck gently before looking at Elphaba. "Come on. Let's go, Princess." he said, not giving her room to argue before he mounted Nor. Manuevering Nor over to Elphaba, he picked her up and settled her infront of him, pinning her inbetween his arms before they took off.

Elphaba was shocked that he was so silent. She thought he would've atleast had some idea. Or atleast handled it better. But instead he was silent until it was dark and they had to stop for the night. Fiyero was still silent as he made camp and formed a fire for them. After hours of silence Elphaba could barely stand it anymore. Which was surprising considering she grew up in silence. Taking a slow breath, she looked at Fiyero and for once took in his features.

Messy hair that fell over dark skin and blue diamonds she was entranced by. His kind light blue eyes were now confused as he stared into the warm and welcoming fire. Slowly standing, she walked to sit beside him and looked at him as he pulled out a map. "PRince Tiggular, where are we?"

"Because of your little stunt?" he asked, talking to her like she was a little kid. She glared at him slightly but he didn't notice, too consumed by his map. "We were following Munchkin River. But now? We're near the boarder of Quadling Country. We're about three days off schedule."

"Three days? From what fifteen minutes did?" she asked as he stood and shrugging.

"I can't exactly follow a mess of trails back to where we first were, Your Highness. We're going to just have to take a bit longer." he said before pocketing the map. Elphaba sighed and rested her elbows on her knees, running her fingers through her hair, tempted to rip her hair out.

"But we could find a town and find our way back to Munchkin River." she pointed out, looking up at him before she stood.

"That means going into Quadling Country. And Munchkinland and Quadling Country already have a pact formed in this war. How do you think it'll look if their enemy, the Vinkun Prince, goes riding in there with the the Munchkinland Mayor's daughter?"

"I doubt they'd even recognize me. No one's seen me before." she said, starting to get frustrated. She hated being his prisoner but she atleast wanted the quickest way back to civilization.

"You know what, Princess? We're just going to have to go the long way. Oh well." he said, his back to her before he pulled off his shirt, revealing his bruised back and side from her stunt. There were several scratches on his back as well. Blushing lightly, Elphaba looked at the fire.

"You're bleeding, Prince Tiggular." she informed him before looking back at him and standing.

Fiyero looked at her and then down at his chest and side. He shrugged. "I was raised to be able to handle pain. A few bruises and scratches doesn't bother me." he said before unpacking a couple of pallets. Elphaba noticed the limp he had and how he winced every time he put pressure on his right leg.

"Let me see your leg." she said before he looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked before she pointed to the ground.

"Sit down and let me see your leg." she demanded, the fire he had seen in her eyes earlier quickly returning. Not having enough energy to play with her temper, he sighed before sitting down. Elphaba knelt beside him and lifted his leg to reveal a huge gash in his leg and blood everywhere. She bit her lip lightly before saying, "You shouldn't have been riding with a wound like this."

He shrugged. "We needed to get going."

"Yes, but loss of blood like this could get you killed." she snapped, looking at him.

"Oh, is the princess actually concerned for her kidnapper?" he mocked before she put slight pressure near the wound. He winced and grit his teeth, fisting his hands.

"More like I don't want to be stuck in the woods with a dead Vinkun Prince." she corrected before looking back at the wound. Before either knew what was happening her hands glowed white and the soft glow spread to his wound.

"What-" he started before gritting his teeth when his leg started mending back together. Elphaba's eyes were wide with surprise as she watched the wound mend itself. She watched the skin uncurl and close over the wound, successfully healing it before the white glow disappeared and Elphaba pulled her hands away. He looked down at the wound before looking up at her. "You know...it might be good to have you around after all."

She looked up to meet his gaze and a hint of a smile was on her lips as Fiyero got lost in her brown eyes. Without realizing it, he started leaning closer to her. She was the first to realize it and her eyes widened slightly before a small amount of fear formed in the brown pools she called eyes. Though Elphaba didn't move away as Fiyero inched closer. "Shouldn't you two get some sleep before we have to get going at dawn?"

Nor's voice broke the silence between the two as Elphaba immediately stood and stepped away from Fiyero. "Nor's right." she said, the same tone in her voice that had apeared earlier when they were fighting. She turned away from him and walked to the extra pallet, laying down and quickly going to sleep.

Fiyero sent a glare at Nor before she trotted off. He sighed and looked at the green girl before looking at the lump in his pocket that he knew was the list from his parents. Was he seriously just about to kiss Elphaba? The daughter of his parents' number one enemy? Shaking his head, Fiyero immediately put the thought aside. That was foolish thinking. There was no way he was actually starting to soften towards the girl. It was _Elphaba _for crying out loud. "Besides, you have Galinda." he muttered to himself. Laying down, he fell into a restless sleep, haunted by dreams of the completely opposite girls. Because now...for some reason...Galinda didn't seem as appealing as she first did before he met Elphaba.

**I know what you guys are thinking. ABOUT TIME! Haha. Sorry. I've been extremely busy. But here you guys are. This is the next chapter to "Falling In Love? YEAH RIGHT!" with 1,866 words. I hope the chapter makes up for the tardiness.**


End file.
